


La robe

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: "Oh, quelle belle robe !" souffla-t-il en décrochant le vêtement de son cintre. C'était une robe magnifique en soie bleue et pailletée dont la jupe ronde et gonflée tombait jusqu'au sol. Mettaton ouvrit des yeux gênés. "Oh, ça, je voulais la porter pour une comédie musicale."





	La robe

Trois coups polis résonnèrent depuis la porte dans la loge aux murs beiges où Mettaton triait son courrier avec lassitude. Il leva la tête et sentit les mécanismes de sa gorge se coincer légèrement avant de prononcer un « Oui, entrez ! » clair.

Le panneau tourna pour laisser entrer un certain squelette dont la magie rose brillait sous le justaucorps sexy qui s'accrochait à ses côtes. Il ferma derrière lui avant d'offrir au robot un grand sourire et le petit bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait sous le bras. « Bonsoir, Mettaton ! Tu étais particulièrement charmant, ce soir !

\- Merci beaucoup, Papyrus, » sourit-il en prenant le bouquet, ravi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le robot et le squelette se voyaient, régulièrement. Papyrus assistait souvent à son émission et lui apportait un cadeau à chaque rendez-vous, ce qui gênait presque le présentateur en herbe.

\- C'est embarrassant, je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir en retour.

\- Eh bien, tu m'offres déjà ton temps, c'est bien assez, » remarqua Papyrus, ce qui fit glousser le robot. « Tu as un vase ?

\- Ah, je crois oui, » fit Mettaton. Son regard vola un instant vers la porte de la penderie avant de revenir sur son chevalier servant. « Sois gentil, reprend-les un instant, que j'aille le chercher.

\- Non, non, laisse, je vais le chercher pour toi ! » s'enthousiasma Papyrus. « La penderie, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui, mais s'il-te-plait… » Trop tard, Papyrus avait déjà ouvert la porte et était tombé en arrêt devant l'impressionnante collection d'objets qui se trouvaient là. Des livres de culture générale, bien sûr, mais aussi des microphones pailletés, des chaussures de danse, du matériel de cuisine, et surtout des costumes en tout genre qui s'alignaient proprement sur leurs cintres. Il y repéra même plusieurs de ses cadeaux, dont le nœud papillon doré qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur premier rendez-vous. « Wowie, j'ignorais que tu avais tout ça ! » s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste, tout en cherchant le vase qu'il finit par trouver sous une grande nappe à carreaux bleus.

\- Oh, ce sont surtout des vieilleries que j'ai ramassé avant ma première émission, rien d'important… » fit doucement Mettaton en déposant les fleurs dans le récipient. Il n'avait pas d'eau, bien sûr, il irait en chercher plus tard.

\- Tu prévoyais de les utiliser à l'écran ?

\- Eh bien, oui…

\- Formidable ! Mais, euh… Pourquoi le matériel de cuisine ? Pour un jeu de culture générale ? »

Mettaton soupira, un peu gêné. « C'est-à-dire qu'à l'origine, je voyais beaucoup plus grand. Je m'imaginais avoir un jour plusieurs émissions, pas seulement un quizz télévisé. » Papyrus le regarda avec attention tandis qu'il s'asseyait, sentant venir la confession intéressante. Mettaton lui sourit et prit un peu d'assurance tout en parlant. « Bien sûr, j'adore présenter mon quizz, mais j'avais aussi envie de présenter une émission de cuisine, ou peut-être du grand spectacle, de la danse, du chant… Voire même les infos ! Qui sait ? » Il eut un petit rire. « J'avais ramassé tout cela en prévision de mes futures prestations. C'est ridicule, je sais.

\- Pas du tout ! » s'écria Papyrus, les orbites pleines d'étoiles. « Il n'y a rien de mal à viser haut ! Aussi sûr que je ferai un jour partie du harem royal, tu seras un jour sur toutes les chaînes de télévisions, je n'en ai aucun doute ! »

Mettaton eut un sourire attendri, lâchant un remerciement du bout des lèvres. Papyrus se leva pour aller refermer la porte de la penderie mais tomba sur un objet qui lui fit changer d'avis. « Oh, quelle belle robe ! » souffla-t-il en décrochant le vêtement de son cintre. C'était une robe magnifique en soie bleue et pailletée dont la jupe ronde et gonflée tombait jusqu'au sol. Mettaton ouvrit des yeux gênés.

\- Oh, ça, je voulais la porter pour une comédie musicale.

\- Elle t'irait à merveille.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me voit là-dedans, j'attirerais trop l'attention. Dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Je comprends, » dit simplement Papyrus en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son regret. Après ce que le robot avait enduré, il savait que le sujet de l'apparence était délicat, chez lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut la remettre à sa place, il sentit une main métallique le retenir.

\- Si tu… Enfin, si tu veux, je pourrais l'essayer, puisqu'il n'y a personne, ici… » prononça le robot qui, s'il avait eu des vaisseaux sanguins, serait rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr ? » fit Papyrus, trahissant une étincelle d'excitation dans sa voix.

\- J'ai envie de voir si elle me va encore… » avoua timidement le robot.

Papyrus lui tendit le costume et lorsque son petit-ami approcha pour le prendre, se pencha pour lui proposer un baiser tendre et chaste. « Tu seras toujours magnifique, quoi que tu fasses. Je suis certain qu'un jour, tu seras la star la plus brillante de l'Underground. »


End file.
